pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Field Research tasks and rewards
__TOC__ Please, note that there are always only either: specific amount of stardust, or XP, or just one kind of item, or a particular Pokémon encounter for a single task completed, which means only one of following possible rewards is rewarded for single Field Research task completed not all of them! Current tasks: May and June 2019 An official e-mail confirmed new field research tasks available in May and June.Field research will finally change :). /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-05-02. Catching Pokémon related tasks Following tasks are related to Catching Pokémon through the Encounter Screen. To complete any of following tasks, Trainer has to successfully capture Pokémon, which is either approached in the wild, from Raid Bonus Challenge or reward encounter for other, already completed Research task. Throwing Poké Balls related tasks Following tasks are related with performance of throwing any of Poké Balls when catching Pokémon. Gym and Raid Battle related tasks Following tasks are related with battling a Gyms or Raid Battles. Other tasks Following tasks are related with Hatching Pokémon Eggs, evolving or power-upping Pokémon, earning Candy with Buddy and other basic game actions. January to April 2019 Theme for Field Research tasks in January and February 2019 was not told specific in official sources. However, it was noticed that few Field Research tasks added that rewarded Trainers with Pokémon that are essential to catch to progress ''Let's Go, Meltan'' Special Research. Field Research tasks in March and April 2019 were same as those in previous months, with the exception of Spinda #2 replacing #5. Shiny Mankey and Machop were available since March 5. Shiny Lapras was available since April 18. Catching Pokémon related tasks Following tasks were related to Catching Pokémon through the Encounter Screen. To complete any of following tasks, Trainer had to successfully capture Pokémon, which was either approached in the wild, from Raid Bonus Challenge or reward encounter for other, already completed Research task. Throwing Poké Balls related tasks Following tasks were related with performance of throwing any of Poké Balls when catching Pokémon. Gym and Raid Battle related tasks Following tasks were related with battling a Gyms or Raid Battles. Other tasks Following tasks were related with Hatching Pokémon Eggs, evolving or power-upping Pokémon, earning Candy with Buddy and other basic game actions. Event-only tasks Following Field Research tasks were available during the certain events. Limited Research tasks In 2019, there were introduced 3-hour events called Limited Research during which players can obtain exclusive Field Research tasks that completing results with encounter of featured Pokémon. Community Day tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of specific Community Days. Hoenn Celebration tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Hoenn Celebration. Lunar New Year tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Lunar New Year event. Valentine's Day tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Valentine's Day event. Pokémon Day tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Pokémon Day event. Battle Showdown tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Battle Showdown event. Equinox tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Equinox event. Bug Out tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Bug Out event. Eggstravaganza tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Eggstravaganza event. Detective Pikachu Celebration tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Detective Pikachu Celebration event. Trivia * If a Trainer encounters a shiny Pokémon as a research reward, said Pokémon will remain shiny until the Trainer captures it. The Trainer is free to run away and re-encounter the Pokémon and it will always be shiny.Shiny Magikarp Field Research Reward: Two things I learned. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-04-09. References External links * Thread on TheSilphRoad's subreddit with all in-game messages and text related to Research tasks feature * POKEMON GO RESEARCH TASKS — The Silph Road * Pokémon GO - Event Only Field Research page, on Serebii.net Category:Listings